My Manolos
by Vixen279
Summary: Steph has a bad day, but maybe the man in black can make it better. Babe oneshot. Not for Cupcakes.


**I own nothing. This just came to me. Thanks for reading.**

This kind of thing only happened to me. I had them in the palm of my hands. I was lying on my bed in my thinking position. It was the beginning of summer, but the humidity made my tiny black shorts and turquoise tank top a necessity. I am not ashamed to admit that I cried a little at my loss today. I waited until I got home, but I still shed a few tears.

The apartment phone rang and since I declined to answer, it went to voicemail again. I have blocked all calls and I have barricaded myself into my place. The only way in or out is the fire escape right now. The couch and the dresser I pushed against the front door would slow down any diehard irritants.

I cannot believe the day I had. Maybe it was time for me to quit my job, but it was going to be my decision, not my mother's, Joe's, or the Burg's. All I wanted to do was go shoe shopping with Lula. We met at this warehouse her friend Jackie told her about. We had saved our money in anticipation of getting good deals on name brand high quality shoes. I ate less donuts to save for these shoes.

I was driving a slightly used silver Honda Passport and it ran fine. Inside the warehouse were so many shoes. I could almost hear Willy Wonka singing in the background. We bought five pair each and we were just starting to debate where to go for lunch when Lula said she saw Tyrone Cottman, who is one of our FTAs. He was worth $150,000, so we would split $15K. We tailed him to a seedy part of town and took him down, well, Lula sat on him.

The problem occurred when his girlfriend opened the door and started shooting at us. We pulled Tyrone with us and we ran for cover in the opposite direction of the car, which she shot at as well. Of course the car blew up and so did our lovely discount shoes. Tyrone started whining and complaining about police brutality and I elbowed him in the gut.

Lula shot at the girlfriend, making her drop her weapon and stand there in shock. Tyrone was babbling about his poor Darlene. I guess no one ever shot at her before. Amateur. I just sat and waited for the cavalry to come since I know the girlfriend called the cops and I know Ranger has my cars chipped and hooked up to his monitors in some way.

The cops came first and when I saw them exchanging money over my car, I snapped. I saw Carl, Big Dog and Pickett. I walked up to them and said, "I cannot believe you bet on my cars getting blown up. It was not even my fault, but I could have been inside and my shoes were. I paid good money for them and they are gone, just like my car. Instead of doing your damned jobs and helping and serving the public, like me and Lula, or arresting Tyrone or his girlfriend who shot at us, you are joking and smiling like you won the fucking lottery. I cannot believe I thought there was some professionalism in you guys. You all suck."

I took the bet money and gave it to Lula. She left right after that because the cops still make her stomach hurt. She filmed me and put it on Youtube. I did not know that until later, but I digress.

Joe came strolling up to me already pissed and waving his arms. We were in an off phase and I was not in the mood to just let him yell at me like I am some wayward naughty child. Not today. Not anymore. Screw that. I just lost 5 pair of new shoes (Manolos!) and my car that was not rusted or displaying any graffiti. And I got shot at, so I was not in the mood.

He started with, "Cupcake!" and I put my hand up to stop the oncoming tirade. "Joe, we are through. You are not even going to ask how I am. You are going to yell at me. I am not your child. You do not get to blame this on me. The fault lies with Darlene over there. Be a cop and question the witnesses before you go yelling at me."

I gestured behind him. Now, I am giving my statement to Eddie since he just got here, and I am leaving. Do not bother me. Do not come to my apartment. I do not want to see you. I will not accept you berating me. Goodbye." I felt the tingle on the back of my neck that means Ranger is here. I ignore it in favor of talking to Eddie. He agreed to take Tyrone in for me and said he would give my receipt to Connie. I hugged him and walked over to Ranger. "Babe." That meant are you alright? I just shook my head at him and stared at the last burning embers of my car. I was still pissed about the shoes. I had found Manolos! Manolos!

"Do you want me to give you a ride, Babe?"

"More than anything, Batman." He smiled at me like he got the joke. He dropped me off and said he would see me later and I made my barricade and turned off my cell phone. I took a shower and ate leftovers and now I am lying here trying to figure out my next move.

A noise startled me and I jump up with my gun in my hand. There are no bullets in it, but still. Ranger climbs into the window and sets down a bag. "Hey Babe. Nice barricade in the other room. I smile. He sits next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I lean into him. "No. What's in the bag?" "I got you Chinese." He hands me the food. "Thanks. I meant the other bag, Ranger." He gets a mischievous look. "After you eat, I will show you, Babe. I know you have been in here for hours without eating." I look around and it is dark outside. Wow. Time flies when you ignore people. We eat and he got my favorites. He even let me keep the fortune cookie.

Now I wanted to know what was in the bag. "Come on, Ranger. Show me what you brought with you." He hands me the bag, and I see shoe boxes. Oh. My. God. I open the boxes and I see the exact shoes I bought earlier. Even the Manolos.

I drop them and launch myself at him. "Thank you!" He laughs and holds me. "Babe, you were so sad about your shoes. I heard you muttering about leaving town when I gave you a ride home. I don't want you to leave town, not over a few pair of shoes. I would miss you so much." Wow, he talked a lot just now.

"I love you, Carlos. You went out of your way for me again. I appreciate all the times you have done that in the past and today you gave me space to brood and you found my copies of my shoes. Thank you so much." He just smiled and kissed me gently. "No price, Babe. Now, I want you to know that if you leave town, I am coming with you. Please pick Boston, Atlanta, or Miami." He looks deadly serious. "Really?" He just nods and fixes my hair behind my ear. Wow. I might have to get Darlene a present.

"How about we visit each city and see how we like it, Babe?" I turned to him. "We?" He kisses me again. "Yes, Babe. We. When your car went off the grid today, I was frantic to get to the location. You did not answer your phone. I don't want to feel like that again, Babe. Not knowing if you are okay is a horrible feeling." I face him on the bed.

"Carlos, I will go with you to visit the offices, but trouble will find me. Maybe I should quit at Vinnie's and use my degree." He hugs me. "Babe, you have options. Let's make a plan. You will come with me, right?"

I think about my life so far. Yes, I was going with Batman. He was my best friend, and now, maybe more. I kissed him and told him my answer. "I am with you all the way, Carlos."

"By the way, Babe. I love you, too." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and then we stopped talking for a while. Today sucked, but tonight. Tonight was the best night ever.


End file.
